undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Guards
The Royal Guards are a miniboss encountered in the upper levels of Hotland. Shown by their names, they are members of the Royal Guard. Royal Guard 01 experiences romantic attraction towards Royal Guard 02, as shown in the dialogues during the battle. Attacks * The guards fight together using 'Team Attacks' from the bottom and top of the screen. * If one guard is defeated, the other's attacks double in intensity and become much harder to dodge. * If 02 takes off his armor, the attacks from the top of the screen become erratic and fall out the side of the bullet board. Strategy * To spare this duo, you must clean Royal Guard 02's armor, and interact with the Green projectile five times. * At this point, 01's attacks become shaky and easy to dodge. * Once 02's armor comes off, whisper to 01 to be honest about his feelings. * Note that even after meeting spare conditions, they'll continue attacking you as usual if you check/act/use an item. Endings True Pacifist Ending Credits *White Text - N/A *Yellow Text - "Use Your Imagination" Quotes Pre-Battle * Hey! You! Stop! * We've, like, recieved an anonymous tip about a human wearing a striped shirt. * They told us they were wandering around Hotland right now... I know, sounds scary, huh? * Well, just stay chill. We'll bring you someplace safe, OK? * ... Huh? What is it, bro? * The shirt they're wearing? * ... like, what about it? * Bro... * Are you thinkin... What I'm thinkin? * Bummer. This is, like... Mega embarrassing. * We, like, actually totally have to kill you and stuff. In Battle RG 01 *''Like, team attack!'' Encounter *''Like, perish and stuff. Neutral' *''Like, you're dead and all that. Neutral *''Like, what? ...I don't get it.'' to RG 01 *''Like, hands off the merch. ''Armor to RG 01 *''D... Dude...'' after Clean Armor to RG 02 *''H-HEY! STOP THAT! ''Armor to RG 02 #2 *''I... I... | D-dude... | I can't... | I can't take this anymore! | Not like this!! | Like, 02! I like... | I like, LIKE you, bro!! | The way you fight... The way you talk... | I love doing team attacks with you. | I love standing here with you, bounding and waving our weapons in sync... | 02... I, like, want to stay like this forever... | Uh... | I mean, uh...'' to RG 01 after Clean Armor to RG 02 **''Psyche! Gotcha bro!!! Haha!'' the player didn't call Undyne when first encountering the guards **''Whew, bro! That human, | Put me, uh, under mind control! | What was I just saying? | It's a blur dude!! Whoops!'' the player called [[Undyne] when first encountering the guards] **''Y-Yeah, bro?? | Sure dude! Haha!'' *''02...I never told him... ''RG 02 is killed before the 'spare' option is available *''02!? B-but why!? ''RG 02 is killed after the 'spare' option is available *''...'' after RG 02 killed *''02... this is, like, for you.'' after RG 02 killed *''Like, 02...'' after RG 02 killed *''02... are you really..'' after RG 02 killed Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Monsters Category:Hotland RG 02 *''...team attack. ''Encounter *''...sigh.'' Neutral *''...what?'' Neutral *''...i won't tell.'' to RG 02 *......heh. Armor to RG 01 *''...getting...warmer.'' Armor to RG 02 *''...can't...take it. | ...armor...too...HOT!!! | ...much better. '''Armor to RG 02 *''...hello.'' Armor to RG 02 x2 *...01. | ...do you want to... |...get some ice cream... |...after this? 'to RG 01 after Clean Armor to RG 02' *''01...you...!..!!!! ''RG 01 is killed before the 'spare' option is available *''01...?! What the...!? ''RG 01 is killed after the 'spare' option is available *''...'' after RG 01 killed Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Monsters Category:Hotland Flavor Text * Royal Guard attacks! 'Encounter' * Royal guard member with shining, polished armor. RG 01 * Royal guard member with stuffy armor. RG 02 * 01 is polishing his face. 'Neutral' * 01 stands guard. Neutral * Sweat pours from 02's armor. 'Neutral' * 02 watches your movements. Neutral * Anguished noises come from inside 01's armor. after killing RG 02 * 01 holds his head in his hands. 'after killing RG 02' * 01 doesn't know what to do. after killing RG 02 * 01 stands still. 'after killing RG 02' * 02 is clenching and unclenching his fists. after killing RG 01 * 02 is shaking his head. after killing RG 01 * 02 is striking his sword against the ground. after killing RG 01 * 02 is coughing. after killing RG 01 * You tell RG 01 to be honest with his feelings. 'to RG 01' * You tell RG 02 your favorite secret. to RG 02 * You attempt to touch RG 01's armor. Your hands slip off. 'Armor to RG 01' * You clean RG 02's armor. Its cooling dirt begins to wash away. Armor to RG 02 * 01 seems bothered by something. after Clean Armor to RG 02 * You pat RG 02's chest like a muscular bongo. 'Armor at RG 02 x2' * You were repelled. Armor at RG 02 after RG 01 killed * 01 and 02 are looking at each other happily. 'Spareable' * I see two lovers staring over the edge of the cauldron of hell. | Do they both wish for death? | That means their love will end in hell. | I couldn't stop laughing. during Genocide Route Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Monsters Category:Hotland Name RG 01 and RG 02 stand for Royal Guard 01 and Royal Guard 02, respectively. Their numbers imply that they are first and second (assuming there is no Royal Guard 00) in some order among other Royal Guards, although what this order is remains unknown. The fact that their numbers are written with two digits despite being writable with only one implies that either there are anywhere from 10 to 99 Royal Guards or these two Royal Guards' names are actually 01 and 02. The second possibility is made more likely by the fact that they address each other as 01 and 02 when it would be more natural to use their actual names than to use their numbers. Trivia * After sparing them, the newfound couple can then be found at the top of Hotland, just before the MTT Resort, having bought all of the Nice Cream from the Nice Cream Man. The player will be unable to purchase Nice Cream from the vendor. * A call from Undyne informs you of their species - bunny and dragon, respectively - and that RG 01 requested to patrol with RG 02. * If you call Undyne and Papyrus in the first room you see the Guards in, she will go on to talk about how she believes humans have mind control powers due to an anime that Alphys showed her, and ordered the Guards not to listen to her if she ever defended a human. Later, in battle, after 01 confesses his feelings to 02; instead of saying he was just joking, he will blame his confession on human mind control. * Their sprites are named with the word "bara", which is a misnomer of a Japanese genre of artwork and fictional media that features homosexual men and traditional masculinity made by men for men, known in Japanese circles as "gay manga". * There are two unused sprites for two more Guards, RG03, and RG04. 03 appears to be a bug monster, and 04 seems to be a cat monster. They have a similar sparing mechanic, being two women who used to be friends, but had a falling out. * The Royal Guards are the only monsters not to have an explicit description of their circumstances in the ending credits sequence. The description is simply "Use your imagination", and it is up to players to decide. * RG 01 and RG 02 are the only sprites in the game that, when talking, have bounced sprites. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Monsters Category:Hotland